


Breakfast For Dragons

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a bad dad, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: It is just like Arthur to oversleep when he has to feed Aithusa.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 28
Kudos: 78





	Breakfast For Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> I know you have a bad day, and I hope it gets a little better with this little ficlet or that I at least can make you smile.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Arthur… darling…” Merlin’s voice was soft and a little sleepy, but he was shaking his shoulder mercilessly.

Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes. It was still nearly dark outside. He groaned. “What is it?”

“I need to go to work. Will you feed Aithusa in an hour?”

“Sure.” He pulled the blanket up again, and while Merlin pressed a soft good-bye-kiss to his temple he drifted back to sleep.

When he woke again, the sun was shining brightly. Arthur yawned, stretched his back and felt a strange tug at the blanket. Who would be tugging at his blanket, at the foot end of the bed, when Merlin had already left for work hours ago…

Oh god, he had forgotten to feed Aithusa! And that probably also explained the tugging he felt at his blanket. Within seconds he was very much awake and struggling to sit up, but for whatever reason he was hopelessly tangled in the blanket. Of course Aithusa would leave her cradle and go looking for someone who would feed her. She was probably chewing the blankets now, to show him that she was hungry and to wake him up.

The tugging slowly went up his legs, Aithusa must be crawling up the bed to finally make him get up. “I know, I know, I’m sorry I will get up right – ”

In this very moment he felt Aithusa’s sharp little teeth piercing through the blanket and digging into his flesh. Into a very delicate part of flesh to be precise.

“Damn you Aithusa!” Arthur cursed and almost instantly bit his tongue. He really shouldn’t swear in front of the baby dragon. Merlin would have his head if he heard Aithusa use swear words. But was it really his fault if said baby dragon bit him on the ass?! He finally managed to unwrap the blanket, picked up the dragon and carried Aithusa to the kitchen to get her breakfast, all while still fighting back the curses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
